Teaching machines
Teaching machines are an example of instructional technology where the presentation of programmed educational material is managed by a computer or similar machine so that people can learn independently at their own pace. See also *Computer assisted instruction References Books *Boulay, B. d., & Sothcott, C. (1987). Computers teaching programming: An introductory survey of the field. Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. *Burns, H., Parlett, J. W., & Redfield, C. L. (1991). Intelligent tutoring systems: Evolutions in design. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Clements, D. H., & Sarama, J. (1997). Children's mathematical reasoning with the turtle programming metaphor. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Desrochers, M. N., & Gentry, G. D. (2004). Effective use of computers in instruction. San Diego, CA: Elsevier Academic Press. *Deterline, W. A. (1962). Introduction. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Deterline, W. A. (1962). Pressey and Skinner. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Halff, H. M. (1988). Curriculum and instruction in automated tutors. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Pea, R. D., & Sheingold, K. (1987). Mirrors of minds: Patterns of experience in educational computing. Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. *Schank, R. C., & Cleary, C. (1995). Engines for education. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. Papers *Alexander, A. G. (1980). A model of systems for instruction: Individualization of teaching in occupational education: Revista Latinoamericana de Psicologia Vol 12(3) 1980, 495-501. *Alexeyev, O. L. (1985). On the structure of programming process: Defektologiya No 6 1985, 3-8. *Anderson-Inman, L., Knox-Quinn, C., & Horney, M. A. (1996). Computer-based study strategies for students with learning disabilities: Individual differences associated with adoption level: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 29(5) Sep 1996, 461-484. *Armitage, N., & Bowerman, C. (2002). Knowledge pooling in CALL: Programming an online language learning system for reusability, maintainability and extensibility: Computer Assisted Language Learning Vol 15(1) Feb 2002, 27-53. *Ashton, C. J. (1992). The Franklin Elementary Spellmaster: An evaluation with particular reference to children with specific spelling difficulties: AEP (Association of Educational Psychologists) Journal Vol 8(2) Jul 1992, 67-75. *Benjamin, L. T. (1988). A history of teaching machines: American Psychologist Vol 43(9) Sep 1988, 703-712. *Bennett, R., & Kottasz, R. (2001). Marketing undergraduates' attitudes towards query-based instructional machines as a possible learning medium: British Journal of Educational Technology Vol 32(4) Sep 2001, 471-482. *Bisanz, G. L., & Striley, J. (1994). From Teaching Machines to Intelligent Tutoring Systems: New Insights into Automated Instruction: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 39 (12), Dec, 1994. *Bliss, J. C. (1974). Comments on the Tobin and James paper, "Evaluating the Optacon: General reflections on reading machines for the blind." American Foundation for the Blind, Research Bulletin No 28 Oct 1974, 159-164. *Bohman, R. V., Bryan, W. H., & Tapp, K. L. (1972). The auditory quiz board: An orientation and mobility game for visually handicapped elementary school children: New Outlook for the Blind Vol 66(10) Dec 1972, 371-373. *Buck, G. H. (1990). A history of teaching machines: American Psychologist Vol 45(4) Apr 1990, 551-552. *Carini, L. (1971). Operational reinforcement and nonoperational "reinforcement": Reply to "Reinforcement for Skinner." American Psychologist Vol 26(5) May 1971, 517-518. *Cheng, K.-W., & Chen, Y.-F. (2008). Student-instructor communication: An innovative teaching material in support of student learning: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 35(1) Mar 2008, 24-31. *Clarebout, G., Elen, J., Johnson, W. L., & Shaw, E. (2002). Animated pedagogical agents: An opportunity to be grasped? : Journal of Educational Multimedia and Hypermedia Vol 11(3) 2002, 267-286. *Cleaves, M. (1976). Variables in programmed audio-visual instruction with average students: Educational Technology Vol 16(2) Feb 1976, 9-12. *Collis, B., & Strijker, A. (2003). Re-usable learning objects in context: International Journal on E-Learning Vol 2(4) Oct-Dec 2003, 5-16. *Cotton, J. (1976). Review of Educational psychology: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 21 (7), Jul, 1976. *Ducharme, J. M., & DiAdamo, C. (2005). An Errorless Approach to Management of Child Noncompliance in a Special Education Setting: School Psychology Review Vol 34(1) 2005, 107-115. *Elkind, D. (1968). Review of L'Enseignement Programme: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 13 (2), Feb, 1968. *Elkind, D. (1989). Educational reform: Science Vol 244(4905) May 1989, 631-632. *Evans, S., & Douglas, G. (2008). E-learning and blindness: A comparative study of the quality of an E-learning experience: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 102(2) Feb 2008, 77-88. *Garland, H. (1974). An experimental one-hand Optacon: American Foundation for the Blind, Research Bulletin No 28 Oct 1974, 165-168. *Hallgren, R. C., Parkhurst, P. E., Monson, C. L., & Crewe, N. M. (2002). An interactive, web-based tool for learning anatomic landmarks: Academic Medicine Vol 77(3) Mar 2002, 263-265. *Hartley, J. R., & Sleeman, D. H. (1973). Towards more intelligent teaching systems: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 5(2) Apr 1973, 215-236. *Heerman, C. E., & Sheen, S.-y. V. (1983). Reading gains of college students as a function of duration of program: Psychological Reports Vol 52(2) Apr 1983, 578. *Ibrahim, B. (1997). Use of HTML forms in complex user interfaces for server-side applications: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 46(6) Jun 1997, 761-771. *Itabashi, Y., Matsuki, S., Saito, S., & Yokkaichi, A. (1992). Improving the pronunciation clarity of hearing impaired children: Instruction using an ultrasonic pronunciation training system: Japanese Journal of Special Education Vol 29(4) Mar 1992, 7-13. *Kalish, M., Lewandowsky, S., & Dennis, S. (1999). Remote delivery of cognitive science laboratories: A solution for small disciplines in large countries: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 31(2) May 1999, 270-274. *Kamimura, R., & Yoshida, F. (2003). Teacher-directed learning: information-theoretic competitive learning in supervised multi-layered networks: Connection Science Vol 15(2-3) Jun-Sep 2003, 117-140. *Kasnic, M. J. (1978). The effect of using hand-held calculators on mathematical problem-solving ability among sixth grade students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kewell, B., & Beeby, M. (2003). Student and Lecturer Responses to the Introduction of Computer Assisted Learning (CAL) in a University Business School: Teaching in Higher Education Vol 8(3) Jul 2003, 413-430. *Kier, F. J. (2000). Pressey, Sidney Leavitt: Kazdin, Alan E (Ed). *Kulik, C.-l. C., Kulik, J. A., & Cohen, P. A. (1980). Instructional technology and college teaching: Teaching of Psychology Vol 7(4) Dec 1980, 199-205. *Lee, Y.-F., & Nguyen, H. (2007). Get Your Degree from an Educational ATM: An Empirical Study in Online Education: International Journal on E-Learning Vol 6(1) 2007, 31-40. *Leib, J. W., Cusack, J., Hughes, D., Pilette, S., Werther, J., & Kintz, B. L. (1967). Teaching machines and programmed instruction: Areas of application: Psychological Bulletin Vol 67(1) Jan 1967, 12-26. *Leviton, H. S., & Thompson, A. K. (1976). Person or machine in remedial reading? : Academic Therapy Vol 11(4) Sum 1976, 455-459. *Massaro, D. W., & Light, J. (2004). Using Visible Speech to Train Perception and Production of Speech for Individuals With Hearing Loss: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 47(2) Apr 2004, 304-320. *McDuffie, R. S., & Smith, L. M. (2006). Impact of an audit reporting expert system on learning performance: A teaching note: Accounting Education Vol 15(1) Mar 2006, 89-101. *Mead, S., & Fisk, A. D. (1998). Measuring skill acquisition and retention with an ATM simulator: The need for age-specific training: Human Factors Vol 40(3) Sep 1998, 516-523. *Moreno, R., & Mayer, R. (2007). Interactive multimodal learning environments: Special issue on interactive learning environments: Contemporary issues and trends: Educational Psychology Review Vol 19(3) Sep 2007, 309-326. *Mzoughi, T., Herring, S. D., Foley, J. T., Morris, M. J., & Gilbert, P. J. (2007). WebTOP: A 3D interactive system for teaching and learning optics: Computers & Education Vol 49(1) Aug 2007, 110-129. *Najjar, L. J. (1998). Principles of educational multimedia user interface design: Human Factors Vol 40(2) Jun 1998, 311-323. *Nicolaou, C. T., Nicolaidou, I. A., Zacharia, Z. C., & Constantinou, C. P. (2007). Enhancing fourth graders' ability in interpret graphical repsentations through the use of microcomputer-based labs implemented within an inquiry-based activity sequence: Journal of Computers in Mathematics and Science Teaching Vol 26(1) 2007, 75-99. *No authorship, i. (1971). Technological augmentation of human cognition: An interdisciplinary review. Oxford, England: Smithsonian Institution, Interdisci. *Pask, G. (1971). A cybernetic experimental method and its underlying philosophy: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 3(4) Oct 1971, 279-337. *Phillips, R. J., & et al. (1984). Computer aided teaching: Ergonomics Vol 27(3) Mar 1984, 243-258. *Rapatsevich, E. S. (1973). A method to teach concept formation: Voprosy Psychologii Vol 19(1) Jan 1973, 137-145. *Rogers, G. (1989). Teaching a psychology course by electronic mail: Social Science Computer Review Vol 7(1) Spr 1989, 60-64. *Rosenberg, H. E., & Ehrgott, R. H. (1973). Performance contracting, programmed learning and behavior modification may inhibit learning of the gifted: Gifted Child Quarterly Vol 17(4) Win 1973, 254-259. *Russo, D. C., Koegel, R. L., & Lovaas, O. I. (1978). A comparison of human and automated instruction of autistic children: Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology Vol 6(2) Jun 1978, 189-201. *Schwartz, J. L. (1989). Intellectual mirrors: A step in the direction of making schools knowledge-making places: Harvard Educational Review Vol 59(1) Feb 1989, 51-61. *Shiratuddin, N., & Landoni, M. (2003). Children's E-book technology: Devices, books, and book builder: Information Technology in Childhood Education Annual Vol 15 2003, 105-138. *Slike, S. B., Thornton, N. E., Hobbis, D. H., & Kokoska, S. M. (1995). The development and analysis of interactive videodisc technology to teach speechreading: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 140(4) Oct 1995, 346-351. *Steg, D. R., Lazar, I., & Boyce, C. (1994). A cybernetic approach to early education: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 10(1) 1994, 1-27. *Tamura, S., & Tanaka, K. (1973). Learning of fuzzy formal language: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol 3(1) Jan 1973, 98-102. *Tobin, M. J., & James, W. R. (1974). Evaluating the Optacon: General reflections on reading machines for the blind: American Foundation for the Blind, Research Bulletin No 28 Oct 1974, 145-157. *Van der Leij, A. (1981). Remediation of reading-disabled children by presenting text simultaneously to eye and ear: Bulletin of the Orton Society Vol 31 1981, 229-243. *Weir, S. (1989). The computer in schools: Machine as humanizer: Harvard Educational Review Vol 59(1) Feb 1989, 61-73. *Wideman, H. H., Owston, R. D., Brown, C., Kushniruk, A., Ho, F., & Pitts, K. C. (2007). Unpacking the potential of educational gaming: A new tool for gaming research: Simulation & Gaming Vol 38(1) Mar 2007, 10-30. Dissertations *Boraczek, M. L. (1983). The effects of human teacher intervention on skills and presentation time while using programmed learning: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Burgess, M. H. (1973). The effectiveness of a linguistically-based decoding program used on a card-reading machine with disadvantaged elementary children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Caplan, S. L. (1982). The effects of electronically enhanced instruction on reading achievement and attitudes of first grade children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Casas, M. (1997). The history surrounding the use of Skinnerian teaching machines and programmed instruction (1960-1970). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Showalter, M. E. (1982). Interactive effects between field-dependence-independence and level of instructional support in elementary probability for non-science college students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Woolf, B. P. (1984). Context dependent planning in a machine tutor: Dissertation Abstracts International. Category:Intructional media category:Instructional technology